yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Hulmes
Mark Hulmes is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. He joined the Yogscast in September 2015 as the new Community Manager and left the position in July 2017 to work as a content creator for the High Rollers D&D and Tabletop Weekly series he founded while working as the Community Manager. Description Early Life Mark has been a Community Manager for previous companies for 8 years, covering the MMORPGs RuneScape, WildStar and Blade & Soul. In London, he spent a year working as an actor and voice artist (a sample of Mark's voice acting talents can be heard on his SoundCloud). He also met the people behind PlayStation Access."Welcome to the Yogscast, Mark Hulmes!" thread, Yogscast Sub-Reddit Yogscast Mark Hulmes joins the Yogscast as Community Manager on September 14, 2015, succeeding Tom Perkins who left the company on good terms.Mark Hulmes's Twitter, 16 Sep 2015, 09:59 UTC"Minty left too :(" thread, Yogscast Sub-Reddit In 2015, given his interest in tabletop role-playing game (RPG), Mark hosted Hat Films' Star Wars Roleplaying Game livestream, Episode IX: A New Hat, during the Yogscast Jingle Jam 2015 on December 10. Its sequel, Episode II: Return of the Chevin, aired about a year later and also hosted by Mark. In 2016, following the positive responses from the Hat Films' livestream, Mark goes to create and host the series, High Rollers D&D. It first aired on January 17, 2016 and has completed its first main campaign, Lightfall, with the second campaign Aerois starting on July 1, 2018. In September, Mark co-hosts the Madden NFL 17 series with Kim Richards. On November 26, Mark started Tabletop Weekly, a YouTube channel dedicated to tabletop RPG.On the Channel's status (1), "New channel by the great GM Mark Hulmes!" thread, Yogscast Sub-RedditOn the Channel's status (2), "New channel by the great GM Mark Hulmes!" thread, Yogscast Sub-Reddit Mark has also hosted several tabletop RPG livestreams during Yogscast Jingle Jam 2016. In 2017, Mark continues to host various Hat Films' tabletop RPG livestreams. On July 5, Mark transitions into Content Producer, effectively dropping his role as Community Manager. This allows him to focus full-time on High Rollers D&D and Tabletop Weekly, as well as new projects such as creating homebrew contents for the Dungeon Masters Guild and writing a novel.No longer employed by the Yogscast (Tabletop Weekly Channel Update) Role-Playing Games Mark Hulmes is known to enjoy role-playing games, particularly tabletop RPGs and LARP.Mark Hulmes's Twitter, 1 Sep 2016, 16:39 UTC Being a fan of Dungeons & Dragons, Mark regularly participates in D&D campaigns in his own time with his friends and colleagues. He is known to be friends of Chris Perkins and Matthew Mercer, both of whom are dungeon masters of their own D&D series.Mark shares a video clip of Matthew Mercer and himself from AyaCon 2009, Mark Hulmes's Twitter, 24 Oct 2016, 13:04 UTCMark shares the video clip of Matthew Mercer and himself from AyaCon 2013, Mark Hulmes's Twitter, 24 Oct 2016, 13:20 UTC Series Guide Trivia *Mark moved into Bristol from London in September 2015 to more easily work at YogTowers *Mark shares a flat with Nina-Serena, an artist at YogTowers, and they have been together for over 6 years now. *Mark enjoys playing Civilization. *Mark's favourite game series is Mass Effect. *As well as sharing names, it is noted that Mark's voice sounds similar to Mark Turpin, earning him the nickname "Turps 2.0". This has been referenced several times, with Mark even doing impressions of Turps on occasion, and the pair singing a duet during the 2015 Yogscast Jingle Jam karaoke livestreams. CaffCast was added to this pairing as "Turps 3.0" when he joined the Yogscast, since he also looks similar to Mark Hulmes *Together with Nina-Serena, Mark Hulmes used to upkeep a weekly web-comic named LeLattè *Mark shared that he is a fan of My Little PonyD&D Chilled Miniatures Painting Session - 16th October 2016 (timestamp needed) *Mark can imitate a large number of characters and people including C-3PO, Christopher Walken, Jeff Goldblum, Michael Cain, Gollum/Smeagol, Mark Turpin, Strong Bad, and Rick Sanchez *Mark is known by his twitch chat as a 'filthy paintlicker' and has paintlicking emotes for his twitch subscribers. *Members of Mark's twitch chat are known as 'Paintlickers' (because Mark licks his brush to get it to a point) or 'Irregulars' (a reference to Sherlock Holmes' group of urchin helpers). Notable Quotes *"Consequences!" *"THERE'S A MAN! AHHHH!" *"You watch as..." Links Channels *Mark Hulmes (YouTube) *Sherlock_Hulmes (Twitch) *Tabletop Weekly (YouTube) Community *Tabletop Weekly Unofficial Official Fan Discord Merchandises and Subscriptions *Patreon *Yogscast Store Social Media *Facebook page for Tabletop Weekly *Instagram *Reddit user page *Twitter Others *LeLattè Webcomic *SoundCloud Gallery File:Mark_Hulmes_May2016.jpg|Mark's current Twitter avatar. Avatar Tabletop Weekly 2016 Nov.jpg|Tabletop Weekly (avatar). Tabletop Weekly Banner 2016 Nov (full).jpg|Tabletop Weekly (banner, full). Mark Hulmes YouTube Avatar 2016 Nov.jpg|Mark's current YouTube avatar. Mark Hulmes YouTube Banner Nov 2016 (full).jpg|Mark's current YouTube banner. MarkHulmesTwitterAvatar.jpg|Mark's former Twitter avatar. MarkHulmesTwitterAvatar2.jpg|Mark's former Twitter avatar. MarkHulmesTwitterAvatar3.jpg|Mark's former Twitter avatar. MarkHulmesTwitterAvatar4.png|Mark's former Twitter avatar. MarkHulmesTwitterAvatar5.jpg|Mark's former Twitter avatar. MarkHulmesTwitterAvatar6.jpg|Mark's former Twitter avatar. HighRollers Mark.png|Mark, during the first session of High Rollers D&D. HighRollers21 Mark.jpg|Sneaky Mark, an inside joke in High Rollers D&D since Session 21. Mark Hulmes & Matt Mercer 1.jpg|Mark Hulmes & Matt Mercer at AyaCon 2009. Mark Hulmes & Matt Mercer 2.jpg|Mark Hulmes & Matt Mercer at AyaCon 2013. PokemonTCGTeamRocket.jpg|Mark as both Mark and Mindy of Team Rocket in Kim's Pokémon TCG series. References Category:Mark Hulmes Category:Yogscast Category:Content Producers Category:YogTowers Category:People